


Sweater Weather

by fallingjaegers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Haikyuu!! Winter Holidays Exchange, Haikyuu!! Winter Holidays Exchange 2015, I love Kenhina, M/M, Sweaters, also I was really happy to draw Kenhina thank you, love this ship with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjaegers/pseuds/fallingjaegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Kenma and Hinata sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying each other's company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



_These hearts adore_  
_Everyone the other beats hardest for_  
_Inside this place is warm_  
_Outside it starts to pour_  
  
_Coming down_  
_One love, two mouths_  
_One love, one house_

 

-Sweater Weather (The NBHD)

 ♡

(full size image [here](https://40.media.tumblr.com/038617a90c6aed19399ee0f37394aa6c/tumblr_nzr2vyHs9q1r92ur7o1_r1_1280.png))

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to draw, thank you so much for requesting Kenhina!  
>  Hinata is wearing a Steven Universe sweater (cookie cat! he's a pet for your tummy!) that Kenma got him for the holidays and Kenma is wearing a Neko Atsume sweater (he's obsessed with his cats) that Hinata got him. They're halfway cuddling (don't worry--Kenma's comfortable with physical contact with Hinata at this point)?  
>  The "painting"/photo above the fireplace is a photoshopped screencap from their first scene together.  
>  I hope you like it! Have a great winter!  
>  PS: I'm sorry if you don't like the neighbourhood; I couldn't think of anything better to title it ;v;


End file.
